<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so baby penguin now, am I? by Dananickerson82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415460">Not so baby penguin now, am I?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82'>Dananickerson82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt follows Santana's advice on how to be sexy without trying too hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not so baby penguin now, am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Kurt and Blaine</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kurt dropped the hint that he was working out after Warbler practice, tired of dance cardio, looking for something more. He did was Santana suggested. Yoga pants, gray ribbed tank top, and ipod. He began with a bit of a run on the treadmill. These yoga pants did show off his ass. His clip on ipod was on his pants, blaring up beat dance music.</p><p>When he was finished his run, he hopped off the treadmill and went over to the open area to stretch. When he was warmed up, he switched his ipod to the thirty minute cardio boxing program Santana uploaded for him. He saw Blaine looking at him in the mirror when he had his shirt up to hook up the ipod again. He made sure his headphones were in securely before bouncing on his toes, letting the music wash over him.</p><p>Kurt lost himself in the routine of kicks and punches, sweating profusely by the time it was over. He switched to a few slow songs to cool down to and do some yoga. Blaine had given up on this pretense of working out and his eyes were glued to Kurt’s body. Kurt smiled to himself, due to those little things Santana and Puck taught him were actually paying off.</p><p>“See you tomorrow?” Kurt asked as he was leaving the gym. Blaine nodded excitedly. As he was almost out the door he heard Blaine call his name. “Yeah?”</p><p>“So do you remember when we had that little talk after singing ‘Animal’?”</p><p>“How could I forget,” Kurt said sarcastically, crossing his arms across his chest and cocking his hip out.</p><p>“I find myself eating my words,” Blaine admitted. “What happened?”</p><p>“Apparently I was just trying too hard,” Kurt sighed. “But I had some good teachers telling me to relax.”</p><p>“Teachers?” Blaine asked, curious.</p><p>“Mmm,” Kurt agreed. A smirk developing on his face. “Santana and Puck.”</p><p>“Really?” Blaine said. “Well, with your new attitude, I’m sure we’ll win regionals.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s all my new attitude gets?” Kurt asks brazenly. Blaine just blushed and stammered something about not dating choir mates. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He pulled out his phone out of his bag and flipped it to call Puck. “Hey Puck, your offer still stand?”</p><p>“Sure thing Princess,” Puck chuckled.</p><p>“I’m home this weekend then,” Kurt said. “Text me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>